Grooming Up/Vol 04 Chapter 039
(bla3x) is additional note. With pre tag usage we should aim to avoid the needs to scroll horizontally. Draft translation is in stiff - almost word for word - translation. During lettering process we'll be refining these stiffness don't hesitate to change a lot to make the story flows better. When performing update, don't hesitate to remove existing text - wikia keeps history so we can always refer back to previous ones. Since jzar doesn't feel comfortable working with wikia, text in released chapter will most likely be different from below. page 133 step 39 northern sky on fire page 134 deep in fall (in the middle of fall) (shunpei): what's wrong with this guy... (shunpei): what happens to ume-san? (xx): he also lost the sapphire stakes bet yesterday (shunpei): looks like he lost today (shunpei): i wonder if he is dead page 135 (ume): i'm alive!! (shunpei): what is your method to buy betting tickets? (shunpei): salary comes at the end of the month, isn't this condition burns a hole in your pocket? (lit: wallet content) (ume): don't talk about other people's business (ume): i keep on playing because i want to increase the capital for your welcome party! (shunpei): it's fine (shunpei): i've been here for 3 weeks already anyway (shunpei): it's unreasonable to host a drinking session paid for by single guy's wallet (ume): oh, right! 136 (ume): with that said, contributions from all employees will be greatly appreciated (xx): well, about that... (xx): ume-saan (yy): i might have some at the beginning of the month, but around this time i'm completely broke (zz): likewise (mitsu): i can chip in 500 yen... (ume): what is this. it's only enough to buy a bottle of sake (shunpei): as i said, unreasonable (ume): shunpei-kun, will you chip in a bit? (shunpei): isn't this my welcome party? (ume): including shunpei-kun's contribution, we have collected 3000 yen (ume): with this, it's not enough to throw a welcome party (all): obviously 137 (ume): today there is a high stake saint light memorial, i think we can increase our fund at least 10 folds * it's a G2 race for 3 years-old horses (male, female and gelding), venue is nakayama racecourse over the distance of 2200 meters. (all): waaa (xx): someone stop ume-san!! (ume): what kind of liquor you can buy with 3000 yen? (ume): we need to multiply them!! (xx): do you want to gamble using other people's money!? (urano): wait wait! everybody wants to enjoy betting! (urano): just buy the bet that everyone can assent (ume): how do we divide? (xx): all in to lariat at 3, 5, 9 and 11 (yy): it's better to zoom in (narrow the selection) (zz): there is a hole with that plan... (satoru): i'm in! 138 (satoru): you guys always seem at ease (satoru): i want to put in a share for saint light memorial (ume): satoru-han! (satoru): it has been a while (long time no see) (satoru): i just came back from ireland and decided to make an appearance here (satoru): school has started few days ago then the tests (manager): to ireland... (manager): the place where daigo's son went for vacation is different from the rest (satoru): i intended to play... (satoru): but once i reached there i was ordered to go to a ranch (satoru): oh yeah, this is a souvenir (satoru): i bought this wine from paris on the way back (manager): i feel bad (satoru): i also bought varieties for the sisters 139 (manager): it would be nice if you hand them personally (manager): oooi abumi (abumi): oh dear (abumi): is this for me? (abumi): somehow i feel using it would be a waste (satoru): don't say that, please use it (satoru): your beauty stands out (tazuna): he said something irritating nonchalantly <-- nonchalantly in katakana (satoru): this one for tazuna-chan (tazuna): ah, thank you (satoru): chocolate for hizume-chan (hizume): why am i the only to get food? (tazuna): hmmm 140 (satoru): tonight i'll be staying in shizunai (as opposed to going straight to his university) * shizunai can either be shizunai district or shizunai town (located within) -- http://mapcarta.com/16604094 * in vol 4 - chp 31 we have a note about misono (watarai farm's location) - well, misono is in shizunai district * at vol 6 - chp 59 shunpei will be invited to visit satoru's farm (satoru): i can help if there is homework that tazuna-chan doesn't understand... (tazuna): no need. i don't understand much when satoru-san explained (satoru): is my teaching hard to understand? ( below par? that bad? ) (tazuna): i think because satoru-san never have trouble in study * it's a fact - some smart people are bad teachers because they skip lots of details (that according to them - goes without saying) (satoru): hizume-chan, wanna play game? (hizume): no need no need (hizume): saru, your gaming sucks ( same word with satoru's below par) (hizume - out of bubble): a, this is nice (delicious) (satoru): huh? (satoru): ah, yes, err... where is hibiki-san? * (don't put in as a note) kind of odd for satoru to call hibiki as -san when he calls tazuna as -chan; both are younger than him. (manager): about hibiki (manager): it's lunch break now, but she might be out there training toron (mother): satoru-san 141 (satoru): oh, madam (oku-san) (satoru): it has been a while (mother): can we talk for a bit? (satoru): what is it? (mother): you. your action reveals your intention (satoru): e... (satoru): what do you mean? (mother): you should not sprinkle expensive souvenirs to everyone (mother): for souvenir, you should consider what the proper one (souvenir) to buy for each person! (satoru): actually ... ...there's one for madam as well (mother): ah ...thank you (mother): i accept with pleasure 142 (satoru): huh! (hibiki): oh...it's you... 143 (hibiki): ...long time no see (hibiki): why are you here? (satoru): no.. nothing specific... (satoru): why is he here !? (shunpei): oh, good to see you ... (shunpei): ..good day hello (konichiwa) (shunpei): the last time we met was at the equestrian competition* * vol 3 chapter 21 (pointing note): being nice to maintain good impression (satoru): good day hello (satoru): be... be be be ... (satoru): became an employee!? (satoru): that guy!? (hibiki): yes (satoru): since when? (hibiki): from the beginning of this month 144 (hibiki): but he has been here since summer holiday (satoru - no bubble): why!! (satoru): why did no one tell me!! (hibiki): why should anyone told you (hibiki): i thought you would come at least once during summer holiday (satoru): a! (satoru): did you expect that? (hibiki): let's wrap it up (end it -- talking to shunpei) (hibiki): what? (satoru): nothing... (satoru): i was forced to go ireland by my father and elder brother (satoru): i went to do errands (hibiki): a, what, so it was not for leisure (satoru): my father wouldn't pay if it was for pleasure (satoru): i also have a souvenir for hibiki-kun -- yes, the raw uses kun here (usually reserved for guys)[ i picked up a souvenir for hibiki-kun] or (i have a souvenir for hibiki-kun as well) -- doesn't seem right, because hibiki doesn't know about the other souvenirs (satoru): here (lit: yes) 145 (hibiki): you're... asking me to wear something like this? (hibiki): when and where could I ? (satoru): well... (satoru): ...like that time when you watched derby? (hibiki): hmmmm (hibiki): ears... (hibiki): hurts... (satoru - no bubble): it's too tight, hibiki-kun [[its too soon ---you have to get used to them slowly....of course they'll hurt--implied. 146 (announcer): now in saint light memorial's paddock, (announcer): according to (based on) oukawa-san's observation, the horse that looks excellent... (xx): how's the current state? (yy): is senco lariat still the favourite? (zz): what about the odds? -- odds in engrish katakana オッズ (xx): ume-chan said the top pick is number 3, combined with number 11 for 5.5 folds (yy): with that calculation.... (xx): oo! we put all 1000 yen from satoru-san to buy that, we'll get 2000 yen profit (satoru): what? (satoru): for such an easy race you just want to bet 1000 yen!? (satoru): bet everything on number 3 and number 11! (xx): ee! it's too scary (risky) to bet on a single spot! (satoru): but senco lariat has beaten aldebaran, our farm's horse... (satoru): number 11 is delayed steal, our horse that came out this summer 147 (satoru): is there any combination that is more convincing than that? (whispers): his argument doesn't make sense (ume): it's ok it's ok! i have spread the bet such that no matter which horse wins the race, we will profit! (ume): victory is assured (hibiki): wait wait (hibiki): why do people from breeding section also come to watch!? (xx): it's fine hibiki-kun (yy): everyone wants to share the fun (hibiki): aren't you university student? is it fine to bet? (satoru): i just contributed to drinking party fund raising (xx): yes yes. we should be able to increase the fund for shunpei-kun's welcoming party (satoru): return my money! (yy): ooi, race is starting (announcer): delayed steal tried to squeeze in from the outside but couldn't make it (can take lead that is) (announcer): delayed steal takes the 2nd position 148 (announcer): complete victory for senco lariat in this saint light memorial (announcer): this is a derby-horse candidate!! (xx): yes!! (lit: yatta) (xx): number 3 number 11!! (satoru): see? it was simple (xx): ume-san... why do you look so pale? (xx): we had a strike! (yy): ume-san...? (xx): wait ume-san, show us the tickets you've bought! (yy): ume-san...? (ume) don't! you'll be sad if you see!! (xx): whaa!! this guy only bought 600 yen for number 3 and number 11! (yy): even with that strike we are still minus 200 yen!! (zz): he bet for horses that have no chance of winning! (aa - small): what did you do! (what are you doing!) (box): as the fall deepens, the northern sky is on fire * you may want to refer back to page 134 on how to rephrase "fall deepens" (box): a guy was slightly caught by the fire